The use of pallets for storage and transport of various sorts of goods is well-known. Traditionally, these pallets have been made of wood, requiring the nailing together of several pieces. Such pallets have tended to be relatively expensive both in terms of materials and the amount of labor required to assemble such devices. More recently, it has been proposed to make pallets out of corrugated board in order to provide a much more inexpensive device which, while not as long lived, will more than adequately perform on a short term basis. Such folding pallets are perhaps typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,834; 3,007,663; 2,696,356; 2,928,638 and 3,006,590. Such prior art devices are generally deficient in that they are either overly complex and therefore expensive to manufacture, or alternatively are not strong enough to withstand the sizable loads imposed on such pallets.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a pallet formed of corrugated board which may be folded and glued into the desired configuration which will be simple and inexpensive to manufacture as well as being of a strength sufficient to withstand normal use for the desired life of the device. It is further an object of this invention to provide a folding pallet which may be easily assembled from its component parts at the job site if it is desired to ship such pallet in a collapsed configuration.